1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to crowd detection and more specifically to managing movements of a client device user based on a plurality of different data inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's busy world, people want to be able to conduct their daily shopping, such as grocery shopping, quickly and easily. Similarly, stores want to provide their customers with a pleasant shopping experience, which includes increasing the speed at which the customers can complete their shopping. However, many shoppers dislike dealing with crowded stores. For example, it may be an inconvenience for a shopper to maneuver around other shoppers in a crowded store and a crowded store may represent longer lines during the shopping experience. At a crowded grocery store this may mean longer lines at, for example, the bakery, meat counter, deli, and check out station, which increases a shopper's time spent at the grocery store and decreases the shopper's overall experience.